Untitled)
by Michiru no Tenshi
Summary: This is my first-ever fic, flames widely excepted. next chapter maybe soon.
1. Default Chapter

It was late December in 1882. Christine Daae had just returnedhome from trying to find her friends Christmas presents. Trying. Of all the things she saw, she couldn't find anything that Meg would like, had no clue what would interest Raoul, accidentally forgot the Managers, peuposely forgot Ccarlotta, got Madame Giry a new cane, and she knew she was forgetting one person. After thinking a few minutes, she realised she had forgotten Erik. Erik wasn't like the managers; he was a real friend. She hadn't meant to forget him as with Carlotta, but she felt bad nonetheless. Unfortunately, she had to have listened to Raoul and revealed Erik to all of Paris during the Opera's one performance of Don Juan Triumphant. Christine truly hadn't wanted to do that, and now that she had, Erik hadn't been seen or heard from in months. She felt that the reason for his hiding was completely her fault and decided that perhaps she could visit him and talk over her mistakes with him. The only problem was that Christine thought that Erik may not want to hear of her engagement to Raoul, as Erik loathed the boy. Christine, however, could not have been happier. So she decided to simply avoid talk of her engagement with her former tutor., and perhaps things would be between them as they were when Christine still believed him an Angel.  
  
"Well, he IS an angel..." Christine mused to herself. "He's MY angel." She looked at the clock and realised that she would be late for a rehersal of The Magic Flute.  
  
As Christien reached her dressing room, she ran into Meg.  
  
"Meg! What are you doing down here?!"  
  
"I was waiting for you," Meg said solemnly. "I'm sorry about the engagement, I really thought..."  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about, Meg?! I couldn't be happier!" Christine exclaimed happily. Meg paled a bit.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard...?"  
  
"All right, Meg Giry. Spill it right now." Christine said forcefully, though she knew that whatever Meg had to say was most likely an enormous fibb.  
  
"Well..... you know Isabelita?" Meg began slowly.  
  
"Yes, yes, get to the point!" Christine implied.  
  
"Well..." Meg took a deep breath. "I heard that she heard Raoul to ask Antoinette to marry him ans she said yess and Isabelita asked about what he would do with you and he said you already knew so she left him alone." Meg took another big breath. "And that's all I have to say."  
  
"Meg, I believe that they are simple teasing with you. You know that they can tell horrendous fibbs. They are simply jealous of the fact that Raoul loves me and not them. Come Meg, or we shall be late for rehersal. You know that if we're late your mother won't be easy on us." 


	2. (untitled)

The rehersal went as all the others; the ballet girls constantly missing ques, Jaque (the new Tenor) continually singing the wrong notes, and Carlotta making rude comments on Christine every five minutes. After long hours of rehersing, the day's work was done. Christine was about to leave when she remembered she wanted to visit Erik and see if he was dead or alive and hopefully have a wonderful conversation like they used to. Back when he was her teacher. Her angel. However, Isabelita and Antoinette, twin girls from Spain, approached her. Antoinette was tolerable and sometimes even sweet. Isabelita, on the other hand, thought she was Senorita Prima Donna. She treated Christine much like Carlotta, though La Carlotta had the dignity not to call Christine extremely insulting names during the rehersals.  
  
"Hola senorita. I add that you will stay SENORITA longer than you think!" Spat Isabelita.  
  
"What do you mean, Isabelita?" Christine asked. Perhaps for once Meg hadn't lied to her.  
  
"Raoul DeChagny is marrying MY sisterin three months instead of YOU! He doesn't like you because ANTOINETTE is prettier."  
  
Antoinette just looked sad and sorry, and Christine honesstly felt sad about it. The twins walked away, and Christine decided to have a talk with the Vicomte.  
  
Fartunately, finding Raoul was not a problem. As usual at this hour, he was in the maganers' office.  
  
"Raoul?" Christine asked sweetly, "may I talk to you for a moment? alone?" Raoul looked stricken.  
  
"Monsieur De Chagny, if she's interrupting at this time of night, the news MUST be good." Said Firmin.  
  
"All right Christine. Let's go." Raoul said. he seriously sounded dead. " All right, Chrissy," Raoul started once they were in the hall. He used Christine's childhood name of Chrissy every now and then.  
  
"Raoul, I talked to Isabelita and Antoinette earlier this evening," started Christine. Raoul paled, so Christine continued. "And Isabelita was bragging about Antoinette marrying you. Is this true? And Raoul, please do not lie to me, I know when you do."  
  
"Raoul thought about what Christine had said. It was true, she did know when he lied to her, but in the same sense he didn't want to lose their close friendship.  
  
"Christine, please forgive me, please! I don't want it to be like this, I swear it. But her family-"  
  
"Is still alive and willing to pay you to do so. I suspected it." Inside, Christine was crying. It was so unfair. She loved Raoul. Raoul loved her too...or so she thought.  
  
"I'm sure you never stopped to think about how it would affect ME!" Christine cried out.  
  
"Christine I-"  
  
"Raoul, stop. I do not wish to hear it. I do not wish to see you again as long as I live, for all the pain you have caused me. Goodbye forever, Monsieur De Chagny." Christine finished icily. Raoul walked away with a cold hard feeling. For some reason, he felt he had done the wrong thing. 


End file.
